


Fumbling Toward Ecstasy

by starryeyedsea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the cusp of their public debut, Heero and Relena take the time to commemorate a special occasion in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Toward Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Church of Lemons 2011. I decided to stop being lazy and actually begin to crosspost things.

As the sun set over the harbor, Relena glanced out of the window of her car and into the world beyond. She’d attended a meeting outside of the city, and thus the commute back to her penthouse would be longer than it usually was, but she enjoyed it. It gave her a moment to reflect.

Her day had been hectic. Elections had happened a few months ago and there were a lot of new politicians that she had to make contact with and set up meetings. It was always one of the busiest part of the cycles, the transition from one set of officials to the next. And on top of that her birthday was fast upon her and her office was coordinating an event in her honor. Normally she would have told them not to bother, but she was planning to use the event to push for a reform in food transport and to move to further expand the Mars Terraform Project.

And she had to admit, she was nervous because it would be the first time her and Heero would step out. In public, and as a couple.

But to be honest, there was an occasion that was even more pressing to her, than her upcoming 20th birthday. As the car plodded on she reached into her suit pocket and pulled out a plain white business card. She had been carrying it with her for the past month, but it was only now that she had thought to use it. It had been a total of two months since her and Heero’s relationship had progressed into something just above platonic, and ever since they had decided to make a go of it, he had given her a card with a number that she could reach him. She hadn’t yet called though due to being extremely busy in all other areas of her life.

But she figured the anniversary of their first meeting was a good time for a first phone call. She was still a good distance away from home and there was time to kill. In the past few years a good brand of mobile telephones had been developed. With the end of war and the mass of demilitarization of the world a few brands of technology had been moved from the territory of the military to being available to a larger population. It was amazing how fast progress happened when you suddenly invested in things that had nothing to do with defense.

The phone rang three times before he answered.

“Relena?” he said, his voice slightly muffled. It sounded like he was on public transit somewhere, because she could hear voices in the background.

“Hey,” she said, “how did you know it was me?”

“You’re the only one who has this number,” he replied.

“Now I know that can’t be true,” she said, trying to keep her voice light, Heero hadn’t quite mastered the ability to understand teasing yet, “I know for a fact that Quatre calls you.”

“I have a different number for everyone else,” he said, “it makes things easier.”

She didn’t bother asking him how that worked. She was sure he had his reasons.

“Well should I feel honored that I merit my own phone number,” she said.

“Not really,” his voice is casual. “So why’d you call?”

She is silent.

“Do you know what today is?” she asked.

There is a pause and she tries to make out the voices in the background.

“It’s been 5 years hasn’t it,” he responds at last.

“Yeah,” she said, “I was wondering if you remembered.”

“It’s pretty hard to forget,” he said.

“I am sure it is, you crashed into Earth and stole an ambulance,” she said, “that has to be memorable, even for you.”

She tried to imagine him smirking at the line, and she wished she could see his face at the moment.

“Do you want me to come?” he asked.

“You’re here?” she asked, “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“I just got in,” he said, “I just left the Space Port. I’m on a bus.”

“That explains the voices,” she said and pauses to bite her lip, “if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I would like you to come. This is a bit last minute but we can just eat in and something. It is the closest we’ll probably ever get to an anniversary. Besides, things are going to get really hectic tomorrow in preparation for the weekend.”

He doesn’t answer her, and for the first time she actually wondered whether he was nervous about it.

“Heero?”

“I’ll bring something,” he said, “when will you get home?”

She looked outside just in time to see a road sign saying they were 10 miles out of the city.

“I am still probably half an hour out,” she said, “you’ll probably beat me, depending on the traffic.”

“I’ll see you there then,” he said, and she can almost imagine him scratching his head in awkwardness, Heero Yuy was good at a lot of things, but small talk and ending casual conversations were not among them, “I’ll come in through the back.”

"No,” she said, “meet me in the lobby. Don’t worry, we need to get used to being more open anyways.”

He doesn’t respond, and she bids him good bye and the click of the phone seems oddly deafening. She wonders whether she is pushing him too far too soon. But when they had agreed to go ahead she had told them that she needed this. That while she had no intention of parading around and making a spectacle of their relationship she wasn’t going to hide him away as if in shame. She had built a trust with the world through being honest. And how could she be considered honest and open if she was keeping the people she cared about locked away in complete mystery. She had learned the best way to maintain some level of privacy was to be open enough that people felt satisfied.

She wasn’t going to be a teenager anymore. She didn’t need to act like one.

Heero did end up beating her to her own home, and she sees him in the lobby of her building, a bag from a local takeoutplace. He is casually dressed, and she can tell that he has been traveling by the fact that his hair is even more disheveled than usual. His denim jack is slightly rumpled and looked in desperate need of a wash.

They don’t greet each other aloud, but she does lean in and give him a slight hug, and he doesn’t protest when she casually takes his hand and leads him to the elevator.

Safely in the elevator, she smiles at him, and leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks for coming,” she said, “I think I needed this.”

“It’s what I’me here for,” he said.

“Yeah, but still,” she said, “it’s nice that you came anyways.”

They don’t say anything else until they make their way into her apartment and to the table, and even then they don’t talk except for the usual platitudes. She asked him about school, and he asks her about work. It wasn’t until she was standing at the sink washing off the last dirty dish as he sat at the table thumbing through a magazine she had left there in the morning that she musters the courage to broach anything real.

“So are you nervous?” she asked.

He looks at her for a moment. He doesn’t need to ask what she was inquiring about.

“Not really,” he said, “but I guess I’m a bit unsure of what to do.”

She smiles and shakes her hands dry before going over and taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

“You don’t have to do anything,” she said, “it’s just, I guess I figured that it was something to worry about. You didn’t really want to talk about it on the phone.”

He turns away a bit.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, “you want this, so I’m going to do it.”

“Heero,” she said, silent for a moment, “you know I am doing this for us. I am not doing this to show you around or make you uncomfortable. But, if we want this, and you told me you did then I think this will insure that it will work.”

“I know,” he said, “but I’m still learning, Relena. I’m still learning how to cope.”

“And you don’t think I’m not,” she said, “I still sometimes wonder if I know what I’m doing. Where I wonder if my decisions may have hurt someone.”

He looks at her and the look in his eye is suddenly hard and unyielding.

“You could never do that,” he said.

“Thanks for the support,” she said, “but I am not as unflappable as I seen. I have my weaknesses too. I am still trying to navigate how to work with these people. I don’t really get to talk to anyone I used to know. The people who helped me get this far aren’t around anymore. Pagan died, and Noin is on Mars. I have to do this on my own. I get scared sometimes.”

“Are you saying it is okay for me to admit that I’m scared?”

“Well I don’t expect you to be scared, but I think a few nerves are to be expected,” she said.

He smiles a bit to himself.

“Well, if I did have nerves, I certainly don’t have them now,” he said, he puts his thumb to her chin, “You’re amazing.”

She smiles indulgently. She doesn’t understand why everyone says that about her, she just does what she has to do.

“Be that as it may, you are still the strongest person I know,” she said.

With that he gives a smirk and leans in a bit closer.

“Same to you,” he whispers, and his breath is warm against her cheek, and she feels a knot begin to tie in her stomach. Ever since they had first slept together, she would have moments when they got close that she was distinctly aware of every part of him. The memory of every time seemed to be felt across her entire skin.

When he back away she retook the distanced and instantly captured his lips in her own. She caressed his lips before slipping her tongue into the mouth, all the while wrapping her arms tightly around. An action that he gladly returns.

They are both breathless when they pull a part and she smiles at him.

“I thought we would never get to this part of the evening,” she said, “to be honest, this was the real reason I wanted you to come over.”

He doesn’t say anything, but there is a slight flush of his cheek. While he was somewhat good at expressing his own desire towards something else, he didn’t quite know to react when it was directed towards him.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

The few times that they had been able to consummate the relationship, she had always been the driving force behind it. She knew that he was still trying to grasp it all and the fact of the matter was that while they were both inexperienced, Relena was a bit more knowledgable on what to do during sex and what seemed to work and what didn’t. But to be honest she was a bit tired of always taking the lead, and today he was here with her and she was feeling a bit selfish.

She is quiet for a moment.

“Make me feel good,” she said.

“What?” he asked.

“Make me feel good,” she said again, and waited for him to take the lead.

He looks towards the bedroom and then back at her, and bows his head to her.

“As you wish.”

He gets up and offers his hand which she took and he lead her into the bedroom. She sits on the bed and hastily unbuttons her shirt as he casts his jacket to the floor. When she is wearing nothing but her simple white bra she reaches up and pulls his face down to hers and she smiles into the kiss as he puts his hands to her waist.

He pulls away and smiles.

“Lay down,” he said, “and lose the clothes.”

“I will when you will,” she said teasingly.

“Mine will come later, let’s get to you first,” he said, “do you want me to make you feel good or not?”

She sighs but complies. The bra, her pants, and underwear are discarded and when she lays down he immediately slides up to her right and that is when his hands start to work. He kisses her again, long and deep, and she feels his hand begin to massage at her breasts, every now and he circles a nipple with a finger. She groans as the stimulation causes a swell to rise in her belly. He stays with this for awhile and then his hand and fingers trail down further along her belly until she can feel his fingers tangle with her pubic hair, where she instantly opens her legs to him. WIthout ever losing eye contact with her he begins to trace the perimeter of her folds multiple times. Her breathing becomes hurried as her desire swells even further. He breaks eye contact and moves his whole body down to the other. Relena can only stare at the ceiling as he continues his ministrations which have moved to gently massaging the inside of the labia.

And that was when she felt the heat of his breath against her clit and she has to bite back a loud scream when he begins to lick with one outward motion the length of her vulva. With each stroke she feels closer and closer to climaxing, and she can’t quite figure out what to do with her hands so she grasps at the sheets.

The orgasm comes, long and slow, when he begins to focus on her nub and kisses it and finally moves to a sucking motion. Her hips slightly buck and he puts his hands to her waist to control it, and she swears for a moment, as trite as it sounds, that she can see stars. He does not stop and she cannot help one long moan before she finally felt the pleasure subside as he pulled away. He discards his clothes with an incredible amount of efficiency.

She then feels him move up until his face is level with her and she can feel his hand once again return to her labia. She lifts her head to kiss him, to signal that she was read and spreads her legs even further. It isn’t long before he enters her slow, and still a bit awkwardly. She cringes, as there is still a bit of pain when they begin, though the pain is no longer as severe and fades quicker than it use to. She wraps her arms around his neck and they begin to move together. A bit slowly and then as they become more sure of themselves they move a bit quicker. And it isn’t long before his groans join with her own.

She joins her hand with his and nudges at her nub and quickens when she feels him begin to twitch with in her. And though it isn’t exactly perfect timing they both come together and while she lasts a bit longer they do eventually collapse together.

“So did you feel good?” he asked, after he rolls onto his back beside her.

“I did,” she said, “it was a nice surprise. Where did you learn to do that?”

“I read about it,” he said.

She raise an eyebrow and curls up closer to him.

“You read about I?,” she questioned, and he doesn’t catch the tease in her voice as he shrugs.

“I figured I need to learn things,” he said, “I can’t just let you do everything all the time.”

“That's true,” she said and kissed him on the cheek, “and don’t worry, next time I will return the favor.”

“Do as you like,” he said, “I am still going to have to follow your lead after all.”

She leans up and over him and looks down and leans down to kiss him.

“Happy anniversary,” she said, and then nestled her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her and they drifted to sleep and into the future.


End file.
